


generations

by youlovelythief



Series: is it raining where you are? [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, I mean, ichigo-centric tho, implied kazui/ichika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: Kurosaki men smoke.





	generations

The Kurosakis, his father would have said, do not have traditions.

We, he would have said, destroy traditions.

Ichigo, if his father were still alive, would have called bullshit on that.

There has always been a tradition among the Kurosaki men.

His dad picked up the habit sometime after coming to the human world, then kicked it when Ichigo was born. He picked it up again once his mother died.

For the most part, Ichigo thinks it’s fitting. Should’ve picked it up a long time ago.

The woman he loves is long dead. Dead before he was even born. In terms of tradition, Ichigo should’ve been smoking his entire life.

He looks at his small son, pink fingers grasped tightly around the older girl’s. He can see Ichika squeezing back just as hard, all ten of their nails turning bright white, like lightbulbs. Clenched, almost, but five-year-old boys don’t know what it’s like to let go of a hand yet. Kazui, at this age, is too busy grabbing what he can reach to worry about someday releasing them.

He will learn in a few hours, when the senkaimon opens outside above the street. He will learn in all the years to follow, when Kazui eventually comes to him, holding her hand, holding a ring. Tradition clenched between his teeth.

Ichigo waits for it. He lights his cigarette.


End file.
